Hyperactive Sora
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Sora is usually very happy when he walks into Wakka's Milkshake Bar, for no reason at all! But on this particular occasion, there is a reason why he's so cheerful, and a group of girls might know the reason... Summary sucks but oh well! R&R? T rated!


Hyperactive Sora - by GeorgieLovesYou

_**Oh god, its that time of the week again guys! The time that I write and publish! YAY!**_

_**Okay, so, this is Hyperactive Sora, and by the title you can just tell that there is some Sora and some hyper...ness!**_

_**I said on my Profile that this would be Kairi POV? Well, I attempted that and it was a DISASTER! So, I just switched to normal instead...**_

_**Please enjoy this one-shot that has SoRiku/RiSo! No, no lemon. Did you not read the rating? T, GUYS, T! **_

_**...I wanna cookie.**_

Sora burst into the Destiny Island's Milkshake Bar, (owned by Wakka,) screaming at the top of his high-pitched lungs something ... un-comprhendable... something that sounded faintly like 'YAAAY!' Maybe it was 'HAZAH!' or 'BOOYAH!', but when Sora was in his 'happy place,' it was hard to tell if he could speak at all, nevermind modern English. Regardless of his language, Sora skipped his way over to the que, being spotted by his best friend Kairi, and her friends Namine, Selphie and Yuffie. A lot of girls ending with the letter 'e'. "How's it goin', Sor?" Selphie asked with that usual grin, not because he was in this mood, (because everyone was used to that,) but for some other reason. _Some unknown reason..._

"Simply SPECTACULAR, thank you for ask~ing!" Sora replied with a huge smile, a sincere, innocent and bubbly smile.

"Sora, you smile is so sweet!" Yuffie said from their table, waving at the brunette in the que, who was waving back so happily strangers may have thought he had a mental dissability.

"THANKS, GI~RL!" He replied, filling the store with a shout that shook it's foundations, but people continued with their lives as if nothing was out of place.

"Sora, dude, would'ya keep it down?" Wakka said from the counter, giving Sora 'here we go again' look. "BU~T WAKKA! I'M JUST...HAP~PY!" The boy simply said, looking around the 3 people in the quickly dying que. "Oh, I think I hear a song coming on..." Tidus said under his breath, a seeminly audiable sound to Wakka, who turned to him and smiled, letting a few laughs escape his mouth.

"I don't hear anything!" Sora complained. "You wouldn't."

After getting his shake, (he made his own, adding at least 12 different flavours of icecream,) he sat down with the girls. "Yuffie, Selphie, Nams, Kairi!" He rejoyced, pulling a brightly coloured chair from an unoccupied table. "Hi Sora!" They said at the same time, all grinning, not smiling. "So, mr., what have YOU been up to today?" Yuffie questioned. "Well, uh, lets see... Got up, got dressed, went to Riku's-" "_Ooh,_" Namine butted in, suprisingly, she was normally the polite one.

"_Well whatever did you do the-re?_" She over-pronounced every word as it came out of her mouth, that devil-smirk never once leaving this so-called well mannered girl's face. "H...huh?" Sora squeaked, _'what do they know...?' _

"N-nothing much!"

"Oh, _really?_" Kairi laughed.

"W-well, he gave me some breakfast and-"

"_And?"_ Selphie giggled, leaning over the table, expecting something.

"A-a-and nothing! N-nothing at all! He s-said he would make me breakfast and that was that!"

"Is that it?" Kairi said, smirking, Sora was a terrible liar. "Are you _sure?_" Namine said also, eager for a reply from the short-ish teen.

"Yes, o-of corse! What else would I do with Riku?"

"What else in-deed...?" Yuffie pointed out, tapping the side of her head.

"Meaning what?" Sora stuttered.

"Facebook says otherwise!" Kairi shouted, pulling her phone out of her pocket, to which the other girls did too.

Then there was a short pause in the conversation where the four girls unlocked their phones, checked their text messages, and go on Facebook.

"It wasn't too long ago..." Yuffie mumbled. "Just keep scrolling..." Namine said, blue eyes fixed on the phone-screen in a trance, leaving Sora who was making the face of a puppy left outside in the rain because it had done something wrong.

"I can't flaming find it!" Kairi said, eyes going up and down, searching for something or other.

"AH-HA!" The girls exclaimed, Yuffie jumping a few feet in the air and landing on the plastic seat with a thud. "There you go~!" They all put their phones infront of Sora's face, and all he could see was one little status, about 3,000 likes and a million comments. He read the status and his cheeks burned up.

He was going to kill Riku for this. And clearly Wakka saw it, leaning from the counter to see the anger in his eyes. "Hey, everyone!" Riku walked into the shop making almost everyone there gasp and turn around, giggling and whispering, then turning to Sora. Riku walked almost triumphantly as he went over to Sora, smiling. "Dead man walking." Wakka whispered to Tidus.

And why was Sora so angry? Why was Riku so proud of himself? What had Riku written on Facebook?

_Riku says: Just got to third base with Sora! Hellz yeah!_

_**Okay, so it was very silly and pointless and suggestive. And it's WAYY overdue...**_

_**I LOVE the pairing SoRiku - it's just so amazingly (and don't kill me for this) canon! Woo! I don't really see lil Sora with anyone else, same goes fer Riku!  
^^ I'm kinda happy with it, it's kinda short, though. **_

_**So, why on EARTH did I write this? I have no idea. You heard me - I just looked at a BaskinRobins and thought 'HEH! SORIKU MILKSHAKE STORY!' thats literally it.**_

_**Review if ya can, they're very much welcome!  
**_

_**THANKS FOR THE R&R's, guys! Until next tiem!**_


End file.
